


Fun in the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, My first fic, Other characters will show up later, Pool AU, Summer klance, figuring this out as i go, slowburn, will probably be klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith applies for a summer job at the Voltron Community Pool, hoping for some easy money. Being a lifeguard or whatever can't be that bad, right? Or so he thought--until he met the quick, clever, obnoxious Lance.It's going to be a long summer.





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had that one coworker, that one guy? That’s all the explanation needed, really—those people are always around. Everyone has one in their life.

Unfortunately for Keith, he met that guy on the first minute of the first day of his first ever job. Him. The guy always bragging about what he ate for breakfast and—no I don’t fucking want your avocado toast-eggs Lance—poking into your personal life. No matter how much Keith just wants to be invisible so he can earn his measly nine-an-hour, Lance just would not let him.

How did this all start, anyway? Well, Keith needed a job close to his home since he didn’t have a car and here is this perfect opportunity, all tied up in a bow! The public pool. Dear god.

The Voltron Community Pool was founded on September 10, 1984 and had seven name changes over its many decades of operation. The previous year, it was decided that the pool would once again take the name of its founder, which unfortunately sounded like something out of an 80’s ultranerd cartoon. Or at least that’s what Keith said at his interview.

“You know…I never even thought of that,” hummed the dark-skinned interviewer, leaning back from the desk.  
Keith squirmed uncomfortably, of course having fucked up the interview already. Why would he say that? At least the kid was being cool. Who gave him the authority to interview potential employees anyway? He barely looked older than Keith. The boy was rapidly tapping his pencil against the desk, deliberating probably.

“The name is Lance by the way. And you are,” he picked up the résumé, “Keith. Love the name. There’s a guy who works here, also named Keith. About forty years older than you but damn solid guy.” Keith nodded in response. “Well, I like the way you think,” Lance winked. “And could always use bright young whippers like you here.”

“R-really?” Keith leaned forward, hardly believing what he heard. That was a job offer, right? Not just a really weird compliment?

“Yep. So it says here you have no prior work experience. Absolutely none. Zero. Zip. Nil. Nada, in Spanish.” Lance really made sure to emphasize.

“I mean yeah, but I’ve done some volunteer work. Also couldn’t you just say no for the Spanish part? Or ningun or something?” Keith asked. Lance tore a piece of paper off a pad and began to write.

“Not…bilingual,” Lance verbalized as he made a note to himself. “I hate to say it but that’s really going to bring you down a couple of points.” Lance grinned at Keith.

“Points? Should I be scared to ask what that means?” Keith was beginning to imagine a life of misery being employed under Lance.

Lance just looked at Keith. He had really blue eyes, brought out by the vibrancy of his cerulean public pool uniform. His nametag was hanging lopsided on his left breast. Actually, Lance looked lopsided altogether. His dark brown hair stuck up in several places, wavy from the water maybe? And the way he was leaning too, he just looked so off-kilter.

“Ah yes, the points. It’s a simple procedure for scoring all of our potential employees. Simple really,” he explained waving a hand, “if you do cool shit and act nice I’ll say something like, ‘if you think you’re such a good match for our team, why did you admit to having a weakness on your résumé?’”

Keith was both parts confused and shocked.

“Anyway, I liked your earlier comment about the name ‘Voltron’. No one has a sense of humor here. Or the guts to take on such an establishment, I mean, it’s the public pool man. You got balls kid.” Lance craned his neck to look down at Keith, who was starting to feel prickles of anger and embarrassment. This was some kind of sick joke.

“Look I’m just trying to find a job, man,” Keith said, standing up. “This interview is over.  
Keith turned around, trying to ignore Lance’s sputtering. Keith reached out and just as his fingers brushed the doorknob, that door swung open to reveal a balding older man with a nametag reading “MANAGER” and in subscript, “Keith.” The two stared at each other, both frozen. Keith couldn’t see Lance but his reaction was probably similar.

The manager’s—also named Keith, apparently—gaze drifted over Keith’s shoulder to Lance, still at the desk.

“Lance…what are you doing in my office?” The man asked with a certain amount of anger in his voice. Keith saw that Lance looked now quite horrified—a nice change from earlier, he had to admit. Lance stood up and left without a word.

“Um. So I was going to meet you for an interview?” Keith asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Other Keith sat down. “So is this your résumé?”

“Yeah, I uh, gave it to Lance when he was…interviewing me.”

“Oh. Well anyway, can you tell me why you think you would be a good fit for our team?”

“I suppose you want to know my greatest weakness too, then?”

“What?”

“Uh, never mind.”

Somehow, Keith got the job. Unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

            Literally the minute Lance checked in—

            “Dude how did it happen?” Katie popped out of whatever hellhole she came from to torment Lance.

            “What happened? I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance took an extra step back, as Katie was seriously pushing the boundaries of his personal space. She took an extra step forward just to match him, grinning in his face. “Dude, back off,” he added.

            “Hah, you got in trouble. Don't lie to me Lance, you know I can smell your fear, especially when you’re being quiet because you’re _never_ quiet.” Lance made a mental note to attempt to do a better job at hiding stuff from Katie.

            “How did you know? I mean it was the end of the day on Friday and I didn’t tell anyone.” Lance tried to push past his small friend to actually get to his post.

            “Well as much as I’d love to have a network of cameras everywhere and impeccable person-reading skills, the truth is that after you disappeared, the new guy Keith was invited by—well, Keith—to stick around so we could get to know him. He’s pretty cool actually and he told us…everything.” Katie winked at him.

            “What?” Lance dropped his bag, shocked. “Damn him, did he trash me?”

            “Oh you _know_ it.” Katie laughed.

            “I was just messing with the guy. Katie, you need to drop everything and tell me everything he said about me.”

            “Blow-by-blow?”

            “Blow. By. Fucking. Blow.”

            After extensive cross referencing and fact checking—okay maybe that’s overselling it—Katie helped Lance come to the conclusion that Keith was deserving of ten years of revenge for six counts of being-a-fucking-liar.

            “Wait, wait, wait.” Lance held out his hand to interrupt Katie. “This bitch said that I hid under the desk so Keith wouldn’t see me when he came in? And everyone _believed_ it?” Katie put a hand on his shoulder.

            “Um, yeah. I definitely think that is one-hundred percent what happened Lance. Stop asking, now.” Lance sighed and stood up.

            “Thanks Katie, but it’s almost eight now. We really should do our actual jobs here.”

            A quick goodbye and they were off to whatever was on their plates for today. Lance had seen the communal white board when he went through the staff lounge to the pool. Under the “Monday” block someone had written “toilets” next to Lance’s name. Of course Lance got toilet duty on a Monday. To be fair, he was excellent at cleaning toilets but it wasn’t exactly his life’s passion.

            Lance grabbed the bucket and mop from the supply closet and headed over to the restrooms, hopefully before people showed up. It was always a little bit awkward to clean toilets with people in there. They always looked at you funny, or scowled when you were cleaning in one of the four available stalls if, god forbid, there was a chance they had to wait. Thankfully, the men’s bathroom at least was clear of people. Although by the time he finished, he might not be able to say the same for the women’s bathroom.

            As Lance knelt down, he felt the strong urge to just dump a bucket of bleach on the floor and close the entire thing for the day. God, that would be beautiful.

            Lance whistled a song he’d heard on the radio as he worked, just pushing a mop. Back and forth, back and forth. The good thing about this particular part of his job was it was meditative, sort of. Maybe he shouldn’t have messed with Keith so hard. For all he knew, the guy could be really nice. They could even be friends—well, probably not now. Keith probably thought he was an ass. And he had a right to think that.

            Lance huffed, leaning against the wall for a second and closing his eyes. There was the familiar sting of guilt. So much for a good impression and a great start to a friendship, and it was all to score some points with his coworkers. How that backfired. Now it was Keith who was scoring points.

            Lance replaced the urinal cakes, the final part of the job. Keith really must be a smart guy.

            Suddenly, Katie threw open the door of the restroom and said, “Lance we need you. What are you doing sulking in here anyway?”

            “I’m not sulking!” Lance said almost too loud, until he remembered how much the small bathroom echoed. “I was assigned to work the bathrooms this morning. What do you need me for?”

            “Well you were hired to be a lifeguard, not a janitor. Are you sure you’re not just ashamed to show you face ‘round the waters?” Katie said playfully, arms crossed.

            “No?” Lance started to say something and then trailed off.

            Lance strode out into the bright sunlight and towards his lifeguard post, trailing Katie. He could see Keith was already at his own post and well—it really wasn’t hard to see him from there, his skin was so pale it stood out in stark contrast to everything else. Maybe if Lance slathered on enough sunscreen he could come close to being as pale as Keith.

            “I’m going to go talk to Pidge, okay?” Katie asked Lance, squinting at him from below. Pidge was another supervisor or whatever of the pool, about the same age as Manager Keith too. The nickname was a little weird but neither of them had ever asked about it.

            The entire shift went by just fine, no drowning again. Lance had joked about getting a board that says “x days until last drowning” but Katie and Hunk shut him down before he could go to Keith—older Keith—or Pidge to ask about it. Hunk was one of his oldest friends, who also happened to work at the pool, but he had been on a cruise with his family for the last couple of weeks. The workload in his absence was significantly worse than usual, one of the reasons Pidge finally gave in to hiring a new employee.

            Lance made his way to the staff lounge for a snack. Somehow it was already past noon, he noted, seeing the clock on the wall. _Christ, somehow time flew by,_ Lance thought.

            After grabbing a coke and a half empty bag of chips—healthy, right?—he settled into the couch to stare at nothing in particular, send a few texts to Hunk. He stared at the wall opposite him, with the whiteboard of chores, duties, jobs, whatever—hanging solemnly. And Lance had a thought. What if…

            Lance drew closer to examine the writing on the board.

            _Lance—toilets_ , it read. The writing was in red, and altogether very unfamiliar. No one used red anymore; of course, the marker was still there and it had been all this time but the board used to be color-coded. Red stood for “emergency,” pretty stupid because Lance was sure that if there were ever an emergency, fucking _no one_ would stop to write it on a white board. Even after the color-coding was dropped, no one used the red. It was a mental thing, hard to stop associating it with “ _urgent.”_

So the person who wrote it—the person who wanted Lance to clean toilets—must be new, someone unfamiliar with the customs of _the pool_. It was fucking Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! I wrote this like all at once again maybe I should take it slow lol  
> Anyway, this chapter is much longer than the last one. I hope it wasn't boring but you get to see some Lance POV! Obviously they're both pissed and messing with each other but it is a slow, slow burn.  
> Also I hope the two Keiths and Pidge and Katie being different characters isn't confusing or anything, I might change it but I think they're going to be the only characters from the original Voltron in this because all of the others would just be too much haha.


End file.
